


Her Sunshine

by Reyverse



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Rey Needs A Hug (Star Wars), ReyRose FTW, Slight Possessiveness, Virgin Rey (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28874994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyverse/pseuds/Reyverse
Summary: Rose falls in love with Rey
Relationships: Rey/Rose Tico
Kudos: 9





	Her Sunshine

Rose in love with Rey 

She doesn't know when that happened.

Maybe it was when Rey helped her with the mechanics of a ship.

Maybe it was when Rey shared her own food with her (and Rey never shares her food with anyone by the way but she did that with her)

Maybe it was when Rey fought off some goons and saved her when they were on a mission together.

Maybe it was when she saw her training with her newly made lightsaber wearing only a breastband and pants that defined her perfect peachy ass. They jiggled everytime she moved while training.

Rose couldn't concentrate on her work for the rest of the day because she kept seeing Rey's beautiful lithe body covered in sweat.

Or maybe it was simply the first time she saw her. When Rey extended her hand and introduced herself with a smile brighter than the sun...that dimpled smile that she has grown to love so damn much.

So when she saw Rey sniffing and crying sofly in her sleep she couldn't stop herself from entering her bunker. 

She has a sudden urge to wrap herself around her body in a tight hug but she doesnt want to startle her so she lightly caresses Rey's hair and whispers "Rey"

She slowly blinks her eyes open. Her cheeks are stained with tears. Rose wants to kiss every part of her face and soothe her.

"Hey...are you alright? I heard you so I thought of checking in. I just wanted to make sure you're okay...Umm...I can leave if you want"

"No!...I mean no it's alright. Can you stay? Please", Rey says hesitantly. "I was just having a bad dream"

Rose knew it was deeper than just a bad dream. She knew about how lonely Rey had been her entire life before joining the resistance, how her parents had abandoned her when she was a child, how she fought to survive everyday on Jakku. This made her heart ache but she doesn't press any further.

"Sure i'll stay", she says finally.

Rey shifts a little on her bed making space for Rose. Suddenly it hits her that she's in bed with Rey.

𝘍𝘶𝘤𝘬

"Thank you...for staying", she says with a shy smile. "I know the bed is too small for two people to fit but I hope you're comfortable."

She tries to still heartbeat and tries not think about the fact that she is facing Rey who is looking at her with those big beautiful hazel eyes.

Rose doesn't know what takes over her. She doesn't know how she got the courage to do what she does next but she leans forward and presses her lips to Rey's.

It's only for a few seconds before she feels Rey stiffen and Rose pulls back embarrassed by her action.

"Rose", Rey whispers looking directly at her but rose is not looking at Rey. She's looking down. Not finding the courage to look Rey in the eyes "I'm sorry, I didn't.."

But Rey cuts her off by gently placing her hand on Rose's hand. "Don't apologize. I was just surprised. I mean I'm...I'm not used to this"

"Rose look at me please", she hears Rey say but she's far too embarrassed to meet her eyes. What was she even thinking? She should leave but she can't leave Rey alone tonight, she needs her...

Suddenly she feels Rey's lips lightly brush against her own. She's kissing her so softly and so sweetly that Rose can't help but moan in response. Feeling a little bold, she licks and sucks Rey's small but plump lips into her mouth. She slips her tongue into the soft eager mouth as she tries to taste every corner of her mouth. Her hands tangling in her brunette locks and her other hand roaming around the soft curves of her body.

A whine escapes Rey's mouth as she catches her breath.  
She pulls back to see her face. Her hazel eyes are now darker with desire. 

"I've never been in bed with anyone before", Rey says softly and bites her lips like she's embarrassed about it. "On Jakku, I was more focused on staying alive and now, after joining the resistance, I've never really had the time"

Rose wants to assure her there's nothing to be embarrassed about so she kisses her little nose says "I would like to change that. Can I touch you?"

She nods and lies on her back.  
Rose moves on top of Rey and resumes kissing her. Her right hand wanders down to Rey's breasts, squeezing them through the fabric of her tunic.

She can't believe that this is happening. That she gets to touch her like this.

She pushes the tunic above to reveal the most beautiful breasts she's ever seen in her entire life. Her breasts are small and soft and covered with little fading freckles, there's a little mole on the top of her left nipple. Her nipples are coral pink and look ready to be sucked on.

Her mouth waters at the thought of taking Rey's whole little breasts in her mouth and suck on them till she comes just from that screaming her name.

Rose realises that she's been staring at Rey dumbly like some teenager who's seen a pretty girl with pretty breasts for the first time.  
She can't help but stare at this woman lying beneath her and she feels incredibly lucky to be able to be with her at this moment.  
She wants to sear this image of Rey lying on her back with her exposed breasts into the retinas of her eyes forever. 

"You're so beautiful", Rose says as she places her hand on top of Rey's breast.

"Thank you", she says. There's a blush rising on top of Rey's cheeks which is traveling down to her chest. 

She kneads the mounds gently, drawing little circles on her nipples from time to time. 

"Is this okay?", she asks her

"Mhmm", that's all Rey manages to say as breath becomes ragged.

Rose dips her head down and licks at the pink peak of her left breast. Her other hand continues kneading and rolling and pressing the right one.

"Aaah!", Rey moans

"shhh it's okay sweetie I've got you", Rose tells her as she sucks on her nipple, pulling it into her mouth, then nibbling and biting the sides of her breasts. 

She catches the mole above her nipple and sucks on it, hoping that it leaves a bruise there. She likes the idea of Rey covered in hickeys given by her mouth. 

She moves her mouth to the right breast, takes the whole thing in her mouth and gives it the same attention she gave to it's twin.

She uses one hand to tease the nipple of the left breast and her other hand snakes down past the elastic band of Rey's pants to find the swollen lips of her cunt.

She releases her breast with a pop and says "You're so wet. I'm going to eat you out sweetie don't worry." 

They both panting heavily now. 

Rose moves down to remove Rey's pants and her underthings and settles between her thighs. She stares at her creamy pink folds. She moves her face close to her weeping cunt and lets her delicious scent surround her senses.

Without warning Rose starts sucking on her clit. 

Rey gasps in response and her hands cup the back of Rose's head as she laps on her juices.

"You taste so good." It's true. Rose has never tasted anything like her before.

Sure she's been with a few men and women before but none of them come close to Rey and how she feels on her mouth.

"Rose...please Rose"

Her heart and her cunt squeeze when she hears Rey panting her name.

She guides Rey to grind the little nub on her face. She pushes her tongue down into the tight hole between her folds that's never been touched before by anyone but her.

A part of her brain sings with joy that she is the only person who knows what Rey tastes like.

𝘔𝘪𝘯𝘦

Rey's close, she can feel it. As much as Rose loves eating her out, she really wants to see Rey's face as she comes.

So she removes herself from her cunt and crawls over to Rey's face and captures her lips in an intense kiss, letting her have the taste of her juices.

She uses her fingers to spread Rey's folds and flicks the nub at the apex 

"I'm gonna put my finger inside. Would you like that Rey? Would you like to come on my fingers baby?"

"Yes", Rey moans

She pushes one finger inside her tight passage and starts moving it in and out. 

"You're so tight...Good girl taking me so well"

She adds another finger and curls them inside to rub against the sweet spot that makes Rey wiggle and thrust her hips to take more.

It's the most exhilarating thing that Rose has ever experienced. The feeling of Rey's warm cunt around her fingers as she watches her face scrunch up due to an impending orgasm.

"You're close Rey i can feel you. Come on me baby. Look at me when you come"

And she does

Rey looks at Rose with her hazel eyes, her lips parted as she pants heavily. Her legs start shaking.

Rose keeps staring at Rey's face as she fucks her through her orgasm, pressing a thumb to her clit, learning all the little sounds she makes when she comes.

Rey catches her breath. She has a soft expression on her face that makes Rose's heart skip a beat.

"That was incredible", Rey says with a sigh. "I would like to do that to you."

Rose smiles at her. Rey helps her undress.

They both lie on their sides, facing eachother. Rose guides Rey's hand to her clit. Her pulse quickens at her touch

Rey is a fast learner. Her clever fingers start fucking into Rose's cunt and she kisses her while she does it. 

Rose moans into her mouth when she rolls her clit 

"Like this?" Rey pouts 

"Yes! Rey please it's perfect"

Rey smiles and kisses her cheeks. It doesn't take long for Rose to come with a loud groan.

"Rey!! Fuck"

She's never come this hard in her life.  
They hold eachother in an embrace as Rose nuzzles into her neck. She wants to tell her that she loves her instead she kisses her forehead and then her lips

There'll be time for that later. For now she's happy to be holding her.

Rey looks at her with drowsy eyes. "I like spending time with you", she's says before kissing Rose softly.

Rose smiles. "I like spending time with you too...now sleep", she says as she covers them both with a comforter

Rose rests her head in between Rey's soft breasts and trails her fingers over the freckles making constellations out of them. She can hear the steady rhythm of her heartbeat.  
She falls asleep on her chest.


End file.
